Phineas and Ferb: Summers Yet To Come
Phineas and Ferb: Summers yet to come is currently going to be worked on and edited by the users Disneygirl94 and Phinfan. This will mainly focus on Phineas, Ferb, Candace and her friends, and the gang as adults with their wives/husbands, in the advanced year of 2035. Also, involving around their children's summer activities. (Phinfan, feel free to edit! ~DG) (Proud to DG-Phinfan) This series is sometimes called P&F: SYTC for short or just simply SYTC. Main Characters Flynn Garcia-Shapiro Family Phineas Flynn- All grown up now, but still a child at heart. Now known throughout Danville as the Father of the Future, Phineas spreads his outrageous creativity with the world with the help of his step-brother and co-worker, Ferb, and his company Flynn and Co. As much as he loves his job, their is no denying he's a family man. Isabella Flynn Garcia-Shapiro- From girl next door, to working mother, Isabella is always ready to help her husband, Phineas, and clean up after the kids. Julia Marie Flynn Garcia-Shapiro- A "Daddy's girl", Phineas' energetic and fun-loving daughter, following in her father's footsteps she is determined to make summer a blast, along with her cousins. She is definately her father's daughter. Phineas loves to call her "Marie" for fun at times. As she gets older, she appears to be extremely sweet, but deep down there is the "rough" tomboy side of her. She is known to be very shy at times. Jacob Trevor Flynn Garcia-Shapiro- The 14 year old teen child of the family, he LOVES playing sports, his family, pulling small pranks on "not-so-nice" people, a girl by the name of 'Alyson Isabella Brown', doing activities with his sisters, and summer! Angela May Elizabeth Flynn Garcia-Shapiro- a calm, practical, and helpful pre-teen girl, Ang tries to keep Jacob on the bright side of things. She has a tendacy to get very giggly at times, amd adores her father and her big brother. Fletcher Family Ferb Fletcher- Phineas' step-brother and silent sidekick is just as hard-working as ever, he loves working with his brother, his wife, and his children (you won't see it on his face though). Emily Fletcher- Having a silent family can be weird, but that doesn't stop her, and she can turn to Isabella when she needs a girl to hang out with. She is a loving and caring mother, and loves Ferb dearly. Elizabeth "Lizzie" Marie Fletcher- Even though she's Julia's cousin, she's more like an older sister to her, she trys to keep her out of any time she could get hurt, which is most all the time. She helps Julia in her activities to make summer a blast. A very quiet, yet intelligent girl, like her father. David Fletcher- Jacob's talkative cousin and best friend, he helps him with his hair-brained schemes to get attention. And for fun. He is a cool, skilled skateboarder/airboarder, and the neighborhood heartthrob along with his cousin. Thomas Fletcher- The toddler of the Fletcher family, he is four, but also the smartest. *catches attention from the girls from being so "Cute" *. Secondary Characters Johnson Family Candace Johnson- She was looking forward to raising a simple, normal family, until her freaky brothers move back...with kids. Jeremy Johnson- Candace finally married the guy of her dreams, whenever Candace is stressed out, he seems to be the only one to calm her down. Xavier and Fred Johnson- these twin brothers have a philosophy: everything's already been done, so why do anything, but that doesn't stop their cousins Julia, Lizzie, and Thomas from showing them the time of their lives. Amanda Johnson- If their's one thing she hates, it's doing nothing, which makes her brother's her greatest annoyance, and her cousins Adrian, Lynnette, and David her best friends. Rai family Baljeet Rai- Phineas and Ferb's geeky friend is now an employee at Flynn and Co., and a father, he still believes that to be a success, you have to make "the grade", and wants to make sure his children are straight "A" students. Mishti Rai- Baljeet's childhood friend from India, and the one thing more important to him than a straight "A" report card, Baljeet's not the coolest husband she could ask for, but he is the sweetest. Jasmine Rai- The oldest Rai kid, the brains of Jacob's publicity stunts (next to David). She has a crush on Jacob, and is jealous of Alyson Brown whom Jacob has a huge crush on. Maulik Rai- 'The one Rai kid most like Baljeet, he has inherited his timid nature and his love of science, he and his siblings are friends with the families in the neighborhood. '''Mimi Rai- '''She's inherited her mother's love of fun, times ten, more energetic than her siblings, she and her brother, Maulik are friends with Julia, Lizzie, and Thomas. 'Von Stomm Family Buford Von Stomm-''' Once, the meanest bully in town, now the meanest neighbor in town, his only known weakness: his wife. '''Adyson Von Stomm- Former fireside girl, and Buford's kind wife, any time she catches Buford being mean, she punishes him with a humiliating tug on the ear, but only because she loves him. Becky Von Stomm- Buford and Adyson's bratty daughter, she lacks her dad's brawn, so she relies on verbal bullying instead. Jacob used to like her, but she descibes him as a "loser". Despite her being a bully, she is a very attractive girl. Jacob loses interest in her by the time he hits his teenage years. Yet they remain friends. Jet Von Stomm- Not the tallest kid on the block, but one of the strongest, and also the most annoying, he is friend-enemies with "Marie" aka Julia, Elizabeth, and Thomas. He likes to tease and bully Marie, but Jacob always manages to get in his way. Brown Family Django Brown- An old aquantance of Phineas and Ferb, who they inspired to start an art career. Flynn and Co. finances the museum that stores his art. Alyson Isabella Brown- 14 year old girl, like her role model, lives for the guy she adores; a master of ART. She loves to draw and sketch, and design clothes. 'Bleu- Hirano Family (Coltrane's last name?)' Coltrane Bleu-'Hirano'- Jeremy's old friend. Stacy Bleu-'Hirano- '''Candace's BFF, now the president of Uruguay. '''Kelly Bleu-Hirano- '''Amanda's pen pal from Uruguay. 'Ginger Hirano's family. 'Ginger Hirano- ' 'Stella (name might change) May Hirano- '''Ginger's happy, go-lucky daughter. She loves the 80's years, singers, and dancing with a passion that Ginger doesn't get.Her best friend is David Fletcher. (Only friend! XD) Kelly, (Stacy's daughter) is her cousin. 'Flynn-Fletcher Family Linda Flynn- Phineas and Ferb's mother is now a grandmother, but wouldn't you believe it, she still has no idea about Phineas and Ferb's crazy inventions. Lawrence Fletcher- 'Phineas and Ferb's kind-hearted yet boring father, and now being an old man, he is twice as boring. Weaver Family 'Thaddeus Weaver- Phineas and Ferb's childhood rival, shares many qualities with Phineas, inventing one of them, modesty, not. He runs a company called Weaver Inc., an equal to Flynn and Co. He was never able to prove himself against Phineas in his time, but is determined to finish what he started along with his kids. Although he uses his family for his own agenda, in truth he actually cares for them. Jessbella Weaver- Formally Thaddeus' lovesick assistant, now his loyal wife, she occasionally sees the flaws in his plans, but Thaddeus is too confidant to listen. James Weaver- Thaddeus' youngest son, and the only to inherit his dad's talents, he's pressured by his dad to soil the Flynns' name, but he'd rather play with other kids. He has a forbbiden friendship, and secret crush, on Julia, while Lizzie is suspicious about him. Alex and Alexis Weaver- Two quarraling twins, they are jealous of James because of their lack of building talents, they use any means necessary shame Phineas, but they are always stopped by Jacob and his friends. Other Arnold "Big" Biz- The number two man of Flynn and Co. He takes his job very seriously, earning his nickname "Big Biz", wich gives him respect among the staff, as opposed to his real name wich gives his giggles behind his back. He doesn't approve of his "boss" and his childlike ideas. He constantly plots to bring Phineas down, and become the new boss. He hates kids, especially Phineas', who always ruin his plans. Lucky for him, Phineas doesn't have the heart to fire him. Although he is jealous of Phineas, he also admires his dedication, but has only gone far as to admit they are co-workers. Buck Barns-''' Mr. Biz' teenage intern who joins in his schemes. Whenever he fails, his boss give way more than a cut in his paycheck. '''Sheila Bell- Phineas' attractive yet narcissistic secretary who constantly flirts with him, but Phineas is oblivious to her affections, which makes her mad since she hates for her beauty to be ignored. She's loved by men and envied by women. Flirting with her husband attracts Isabella's anger. She adores her cat, Lucy, and sneaks her to work with her. Buck has a mad crush on her, and is a constant embarassment to her, she says he's too young for her (and ugly). Lucy- Sheila's pampered cat, Sheila adores her and sneaks her to work with her. Sheila often uses her to sabotage Isabella, so she can get close to Phineas, but always ends up making her look foolish. Dill Anshar previously the CEO of Tri State International Transportation Network, he decided to quit his job and become a full-time IT and Science director of Flynn and Co, and also it's lead architect and engineer. He was one of the most respected and kind (but no more than Phineas is) and also Arnold Biz's nemesis. His sudden change of mind is only for supporting Phineas and the other directors to move with time and technology and keep their ratings as high as possible. Section heading Category:Fanon Works Category:Summers Yet To Come Articles